


My Mouth A Canyon

by Leni



Category: The Pretender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-finale. Everybody lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mouth A Canyon

**Author's Note:**

> _Written for[Small Fandom & Rare Pairings Drabblethon](http://torigates.livejournal.com/213205.html)._

"You run…."

She won't take the words back.

"…and I chase."

He doesn't ask her to.

It's not often that she'll offer such a naked truth.

*

It's a dance. It always has been. She leads, he spins; she dives, he follows.

He lies to her, the first time, over a telephone line spanning three states and a broken friendship. "I wish this would stop."

She lies to him, the first time, when they're wide-eyed children staring at each other.

But that was a wordless lie.

 _Let's be friends._

He shouldn't have taken it so seriously.

*

It's a race.

Just a race.

Run. Run. Don't look back.

But he does (he always will). To find her behind her gun.

"You won't shoot."

She does.

She likes it when she makes him a liar.

*

The bullet misses.

He makes her a liar, too.

*

Years pass.

A rundown hotel with no elevator. A room with no memories.

She feels sweat run down her back, damn stairs.

She feels his eyes on her.

 _Damn him_.

"Give up, lab rat. It's your only choice."

He jumps off the window.

Lands on a mountain of trash.

 _Thank God._

"Won't you come?" he yells up.

She thinks about it (she always has), closes the curtains and turns around.

*

Years, and more.

"Why do you even bother, Jarod?"

Second pass.

"I do wish this would stop, Parker," he says. Is he lying this time? "I wish…."

"For a white house with a picket fence?"

"Don't you?"

She thinks to lie. She does. "No."

*

She is bleeding in his backseat.

He is driving her to a hospital.

They'll be waiting for him, she knows.

"They are waiting for you," she says.

Such a breach of confidence. To tell the truth so unashamedly.

"I don't care."

"You're risking everything."

"I know."

"So that I'll survive?"

He thinks to lie; she can see it in his eyes.

"Yes."

He doesn't take the words back.

She doesn't ask him to.

It has to be a lie, they both know.

This time (maybe) it is.

 

***  
The End  
05/09/10


End file.
